<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лондонский монстр by napolick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505152">Лондонский монстр</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/napolick/pseuds/napolick'>napolick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Missing Scene, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/napolick/pseuds/napolick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов про Хайда.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Изначально работа была опубликована на сайте Книга Фанфиков.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Хайда холодные руки.</p><p>      Каждый раз, когда власть над телом у него, пальцы холодеют до такой степени, что может показаться, будто это руки мертвеца. Эдвард почти не чувствует их, когда разрушает очередной прилавок, разбивает витрину и топчет цветы. Он ведь не может иначе, он привык к внутреннему зверю и этим холодным рукам. А у Джекилла, наверное, теплые, мягкие, не такие, как у него. Хайд поднимает голову вверх, где среди разошедшихся в стороны туч видно яркую белую луну.</p><p>      Он воет.</p><p>      Где-то захлопывается окно, слышатся глухие причитания о бездомных собаках. Эдвард чувствует мелкую дрожь собственной челюсти, стискивает зубы. Напротив — еще не разбитая витрина, а в отражении… Зверь. Хайд отступает на шаг, оборачивается, бежит прочь, как можно дальше. Стук каблуков четко слышится в умершем на ночь Лондоне, а внутри, рядом с монстром, болезненно-быстро бьется хайдовское сердце. Он прижимает к груди руку, остановившись в темной подворотне.</p><p>      Она ледяная.</p><p>      Эдвард звереет от собственной ничтожности, кричит от разрывающей изнутри боли. Зачем, Джекилл, зачем ты провел этот ужасный эксперимент?! Хайд лихорадочно оглядывается. Он и правда бездомный пес, потерявший свой дом.</p><p>      Быть может, его и не было?</p><p>      Он крушит чужие дома, уничтожает все, что попадется ему на глаза, и что он способен испортить. Брошенный пес с холодными лапами, без семьи и тех, кому бы он был дорог. Эдвард, наверное, хотел бы быть обычным человеком, а не сотканным из зла чудовищем. Он не знает. Он не умеет быть хорошим. Созданный лишь для того, чтобы от него избавиться, Хайд чувствует боль будто бы от удара затупленного ножа. Он знает, что является монстром. И это так ужасно.</p><p>      Зачем?</p><p>      Этот вопрос он не перестанет задавать никогда, пускай и не получит ответа. У него же тоже есть чувства, сердце, мысли, разум! Почему никто не считается с этим? Почему все пытаются найти и уничтожить? Ужасный Эдвард Хайд, заправский преступник, убийца!</p><p>      А вдруг он бы хотел быть садовником?</p><p>      Хайд иногда думает, наступая на осколки стекла, что было бы, родись он по-настоящему в какой-нибудь, не важно какой, семье. У него было бы детство, игры, возможно, даже друзья. И родители. Которые бы ни за что не захотели от него избавиться. А когда бы он вырос, например, до своего нынешнего возраста… А сколько ему? Эдвард хмурится и отбрасывает ненужный вопрос.</p><p>      У него бы был сад с розами.</p><p>      Белыми красивыми розами. И алыми. Будто кровь. Хайд запинается. Осматривает мельком пустую улицу.</p><p>      Ничего бы не было.<br/>
Ведь он монстр с холодными руками.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Очередная ночь, полная визга разбиваемых витрин и глухого грохота прилавков. Хайд знает — это его время. Каждая ночь только его, он лондонский монстр, что вынуждает людей накрепко запирать двери в страхе, что он найдет их. Эдвард скалится в злобной радости, бросая камень в чье-то окно, то осыпается на мощеную камнями дорогу; блеск осколков слабо отражается в алых безумных глазах; дикая улыбка ширится от подобного зрелища. В голове Хайда нет мыслей, лишь образы и нечеловеческое желание разрушать. Он может делать то, что захочет, создатель благословил Эдварда на темные деяния, сам того не подозревая.</p><p>      Хайд любит приносить боль. А видеть ее — высшее наслаждение для существа вроде него. Но разве можно почувствовать страдания опустевшего под вечер прилавка? Нет-нет, это совершенно глупо, невозможно. То ли дело люди. Их страх, будто у смертельно раненого оленя, так прекрасен, он — лучшая награда, лучшая плата за существование Эдварда.</p><p>      Он замечает девочку еще с противоположного конца улицы, прижимается к стене, подбирается незаметно. Зверь. Хищник, почуявший свою добычу. Это шанс — в мыслях вскрикивает что-то истерично-радостно — и настоящая удача! Хайд не может упустить такой шанс, и, когда девочка в милом белом платье, походившая чем-то на ангелочка, оборачивается, интуитивно почуяв опасность, мужчина вырывается вперед, затыкая ей рот и прижимая к тонкой шее ужасные острые когти. Оттаскивает в темный закоулок, куда даже крысы не лезут, по-змеиному шепчет маленькой неудачнице о том, что с ней сделает. Тихие всхлипы, жалостливое мычание только раззадоривают Хайда, он надавливает когтями на шею, слышит приглушенный визг, полный страха. Детская кровь сочится из ранок, пальцы пачкаются в ней, такой липкой и наверняка невообразимо вкусной. Эдвард тянется к трости, что лежит неподалеку — он отложил ее за ненадобностью.</p><p>      Глухой вскрик, неприятный хлюпающий звук, падение маленького тельца на дорогу. Хайд скалится, наступая ногой на пробитую железным набалдашником голову, придавливая сильнее. Хруст, хлюп, безумный смех. Эдварду так нравится портить, ломать, и трость — его вечная помощница. Наверняка Джекилл, просыпаясь, и предположить не может, как использовали ее ночью. Хайд касается языком окровавленного металла, медленно слизывая солоноватую жидкость, смакуя ее, словно какой-нибудь аристократ пробует дорогущее вино. Так сладко, так вкусно. Мужчина улыбается, аккуратно проходясь пальцами по твердому дереву, прижимая к себе. «Что за странные объятия?» — спросит любой человек, увидев подобное зрелище без трупа девчонки у ног Хайда. Но… тому совершенно плевать на чужое мнение и на людей в принципе. Эдвард прислушивается исключительно к чужим страданиям и то только ради собственного удовлетворения, ведь нет ничего прекраснее человеческого страха.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Тик-так.</em>
</p><p>      Высокие часы в гостиной доктора Джекилла бесят Хайда так сильно, что невольно ему хочется разбить их тростью, искорежить, изувечить, отомстить тому, кто купил их! Проклятый Джекилл, урод, монстр… Хайд сглатывает, обнимая трость с красивым металлическим набалдашником, наверняка очень дорогую и ценную доктору, и затем переводит взгляд на окно. На улице темно, только фонари горят тусклым, мутным светом, который и не различишь за их закоптившимся стеклом. Эдварду нравится этот свет, хотя душа его черна и не имеет даже самого маленького и слабого белого огонька. В мрачной гостиной — она всегда становится такой с наступлением ночи — становится скучно, Хайд решает выйти из дома.</p><p>      <em>Тик-так.</em></p><p>      Надоедливые часы отвлекают его у самого выхода из большой комнаты, тонкие длинные пальцы Хайда слишком сильно сжимают дверную ручку, до боли и красноватых следов, которые не пройдут еще минут десять. Пусть. Может, они останутся еще и Джекиллу, будут напоминанием о том, что он сотворил по собственной глупости и бросил. Хайд никогда не признается, что доктор для него уже давно, с самого псевдо рождения, не просто идиот-экспериментатор. Создатель. Отвратное слово, оно бесит Эдварда, он старается не упоминать его даже мысленно, но, став человеком, так сложно быть пустым. А он хотел бы, может быть. Хайд не знает.</p><p>      <em>Тик-так.</em></p><p>      Эдвард, замерший подле двери, тихо взрыкивает и резко открывает ее, неслышно, крадучись добирается до лаборатории и выходит из дома, оставаясь незамеченным. Почему-то даже на улице он слышит мерное тиканье часов, сводящее его с ума. Он обязательно разобьет их, только как под утро вернется в гостиную, разобьет и превратится в Джекилла, пусть тот, очнувшись, увидит то, что сделал Хайд! По его вине. Только по его. Ведь не случись ужасного эксперимента, все было бы иначе, может, Эдвард бы так и оставался где-то в глубине сознания доктора, а не бродил холодной ночью, кутаясь в черный, слишком большой для него плащ.</p><p>      <em>Тик-так.</em></p><p>      Вечные лондонские тучи расходятся, словно боясь маленькое опасное чудовище, выбравшееся на улицу. Хайда это даже обижает, ведь сегодня у него нет настроя ломать что-либо. Он только позволяет себе прогуляться по чьей-то небольшой клумбе, топтая алые, под цвет крови, розы. Нога его замирает около большого и красивого белоснежного цветка, Эдвард задерживает дыхание и, совсем не владея своим телом, садится рядом, на погибшие из-за него растения. Эта роза очень странная, наверное, ей нравится свет луны, появившейся на небе. Хайд понятливо кивает и отсаживается в сторону, чтобы не мешать белым лучикам.</p><p>      <em>Тик-так.</em></p><p>      Он начинает говорить с розой, словно та — лучший его и единственный друг. Хайд рассказывает ей обо всем: о своей жизни, об ужасном докторе Джекилле и даже противных часах, которые он слышит всегда. Роза не отвечает, но Эдвард искренне верит, что она его просто внимательно слушает и точно не боится. В его глазах мелькает какое-то детское счастье, он осторожно касается колючего стебелька, гладит и смотрит в небо, незло скалясь. Может, он бы даже улыбался, если бы умел, если бы душа его не была совершенно черной. Роза, кажется, находит в нем что-то хорошее, и пронизывающий ночной ветер позволяет ей коснуться ладони Хайда нежным лепестком.</p><p>      <em>Тик-так.</em></p><p>      Он просидел рядом с розой всю ночь и, вернувшись домой, даже не стал разбивать часы. Эдвард чувствует что-то незнакомое, подобие душевного спокойствия. Должно быть, это подарок розы. Хайд испытывает странную потребность в ней, как может обычный человек нуждаться в себе подобном, он будто… Влюбляется? «Любовь к розе невозможна!» — скажет любой чопорный лондонец, которому Хайд без раздумий вскрыл бы горло когтями. Он любит розу и дает ей, наверное, самое необычное для розы имя — Уайт. Оно идеально подходит такому красивому цветку.</p><p>      <em>Тик-так.</em></p><p>      Хайд приходит к розе каждый день, говорит шепотом, будто боясь, что от громких звуков прелестные белые лепестки осыпятся, испугавшись. Впервые Эдвард не хочет кого-то пугать, все чаще он странно скалится, любуясь луной и наслаждаясь обществом Уайта. Из умных книжек Джекилла Хайд знает, что розы имеют свойство умирать, но Уайт особенный, уже больше недели он стоит и питается лунным светом, совершенно не собираясь покидать живой мир. Эдварду кажется, что его чувства взаимны, раз роза старается задержаться на этом свете. Ради него.</p><p>      <em>Тик-так.</em></p><p>      Кажется, будто теперь всегда будет так. Хайд уже не злится на часы, он смотрит на них даже когда тело под властью Джекилла, он ждет часа, чтобы побежать к розе и просидеть с ней очередную ночь. И вот часы бьют полночь, Эдвард срывается с места, быстрыми неслышными шагами добираясь до двери и сбегая на улицу. Он несется к Уайту, желая поскорее увидеть красивые белые лепестки и тонкий колючий стебель, который до сих пор ни разу не поранил его. Но, добежав до заветной клумбы, Хайд не видит белоснежного, почти светящегося изнутри цветка. Слышится рычание, Эдвард бросается на колени, роясь в клумбе, и в конце концов находит у самой земли кусок стебля, растущего из земли. Уайта срезали.</p><p>      <em>Тик-так.</em></p><p>      Вся человечность, появившаяся в Хайде, мигом пропадает, он завывает с животным отчаянием, бросается топтать то, что осталось от возлюбленной розы, он плачет, скулит по-звериному, проклиная весь белый свет, весь Лондон и даже луну, что не смеет теперь показываться из-за туч. Ей, должно быть, стыдно, раз она не углядела гибели своего ребенка, что питался каждую ночь ее светом. Хайд рыдает, царапая лицо и вырывая черные как уголь волосы, он бежит, не разбирая дороги, подальше от проклятой клумбы, где нет и не будет больше никогда того, что он полюбил всей своей проклятой душой.</p><p>     <em>Тик-так.</em> </p><p>      Он все же разбивает ужасные часы, как разбивает еще десяток окон и витрин.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>